Rebellious light
by CureDream90
Summary: Kari was attacked on her way home, everyone notices a change in her but what is it? Davis stumbles onto Kari with a small blade in her hand one day will he be able to save her from herself and this mysterious attacker? Will Kari be able to trust in her friends?
1. Chapter 1

Rebellious Light

Chapter 1

-Flashback-

_It was a cold Septembers day, rain was pouring down on the streets of odiaba, Japan, most of the streets was empty due to the weather, schools was closed due to it being a weekend, running could be heard coming down the street, looking back a young girl with shoulder length brunette hair looked back, her eye's widened as she saw a man running after her, quickly she turned around the corner and made a mad dash down the street her heavy breathing could be heard, her vision was a little blurry as the rain was hitting her face hard. _

_She was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans, along with a light pink t-shirt and white waist coat, she hadn't expected it to rain that morning when she went out of the door to meet up with her friends, but once it started to pour it down, they decided to go home. On her way home after departing with her friends she had encountered someone outside the local drug store, which began following her. Her heart was racing as he picked up his pace. An now they was in a small game of cat and mouse, the young girl being the mouse. _

_Once hidden behind a wall the young girl had to lean down a little trying to catch her breath, as he ran past the small alley way she was hiding in. once her crimson red eye's saw him run past her, she didn't have time to catch her breath as she darted out of the alley and headed the other direction, just as she left he turned around seeing her run. _

_The man began chasing after her again. _

_Across town, in a small apartment building complex a red haired spiky boy groaned, " Jun! its pouring it down out there and I just got back! Why do we have to go to the store?" he groaned, as he had changed into a pair of dry dark blue jeans and a long sleeved blue and black striped shirt, " Because mum and dad are out of town and we don't have anything in for tonight to eat, now get your shoes on and lets get the stuff, before it becomes even worse out there!" _

_Spoke his older sister, groaning the boy got on his shoes and rain coat, the boy clearly not happy about having to go to the store with the weather being gloomy outside, they left the apartment complete and began walking down the street. " so what are we exactly getting in for dinner tonight?" he asked out of curiosity. _

" _don't know yet, I want to get better at my cooking to impress Matt! May its your chance to try and get better to impress that girl your always after Davis," Davis the boy as we know with red hair groaned, his hair soaked and began flattening to his forehead. Davis shoved his hands into his pocket and looked up to the sky. " I don't really think she's interested in me, her and TK have know each other since they was little kids, I suppose its only fair for him to have her, I'm thinking of giving up my love." Jun his older sister looked to him surprised. _

"_Davis! I have never heard such words come out of your mouth! We are Motomiya's! if there's something we love and want we go after it without giving up! You hear me!" giving a slight smile Davis nodded to his sister, That was the Motomiya way, but in what way was he going to win the girl of his dreams heart? That would be the most biggest question, sure he could ask her older brother but that boy was extremely over protective of his sister. _

_Just as they was about to enter the store they saw a boy with rather large unusual brunnette hair style, Davis raised his eye brow as the boy looked around frantic as in search for something he's lost. " Tai? What are you doing out here?" _

_The boy turned to him, " DAVIS! Please tell me you've seen Kari! You was with her this morning right?!" Davis nodded but raised his left eye brow in confusion, " we all split up at the part to come home, that was around 2 hours ago didn't Kari come home?!" asked the red haired boy, Jun looked to both boys. So this was the girls older brother huh? _

" _well she never came home, and if she was going to someone's house or to the library she would have called, I tried her mobile phone but It just keeps going onto answering machine, I'm really worried! Its raining outside and Kari's immune system isn't the best in the world Davis…" Davis could see the worry in the older brothers eye's. _

" _Where have you checked so far Tai?" Spoke up the older Motomiya sibling, Tai looked to her and crossed his arms beginning to think, " the beach, the park , the school, library, none I've found so far, I've even checked this store which you know is owned by Yolie, which she hasn't seen her either." Davis heart dropped, Tai's younger sister, the girl he was in love with was missing, " Then what are we doing just standing around here? Jun we can come grocery shopping later, this is important." _

_Jun nodded and looked to Tai, " go check the train station, me and Davis will go and check our side of town, call us if you find her ok? I know I'm normally annoying but it's the least I can do to help you out!" Tai nodded to the girl. "We will meet back up at this spot in an hour if none of us have found her ok?" both the Motomiya siblings nodded and they went separate ways. _

_Back with the young brunette girl, she was in another alley, backing up to a wall, her eye's widened as she saw the sparkle of a silver knife threw the heavy rain, as the man walked closer to her, " Well Jerry, seems like I have finally caught my prey! Now you are going to keep quiet otherwise this will be harder for you." _

_She was shaking, fear could be seen in her eye's, her ankle was killing her from tripping over a tree trunk, she looked to the sides of her, no way she could escape, the only other option was to try and get past him to get out of the alleyway. The mans footsteps got closer to her, as he finally pinned the girl to the wall. _

"_W…what do you want with me! I haven't done anything wrong to you!" she finally spoke, her voice trembled, her face was a little flushed, he smirked, and placed a cold wet hand on her face, " Seems like your coming down with a fever, that makes my fun a lot more easier to get." she slapped his hand away from her face. _

"_Let go of me… leave me alone!" she spoke, he laughed until she brought a knee up into his 'crown jewels' he dropped to the floor, she got her chance, she managed to get past him a few steps before he grabbed her ankle and brought her back getting on top of her, he looked past the dumpster seeing a kid with brunette hair run past, he placed a hand over the girls mouth as she tried to scream for help. _

_This made the guy smirk, " Oh stop it, your getting me all excited, a spanking sexy teenage brunette squirming underneath me," he leaned down and licked the girls ear and down her neck, taking the knife and tore it down her shirt, leaking blood from her chest a little, now her bare stomach and chest was being hit from the water of the rain drops. _

_Her struggling continued, and managed to knock him off "T-!" she only managed to get out before the man jumped on top of her, pining her arms underneath his legs and covered her mouth before punching her in the face, " stay still slut!" the force of the punch caused her lip to bust open which made his face get even more sadistic, leaning down and running his tongue along her blooded lip. Which she managed to bite, _

_He pulled back and gave her another wave of hits over her face and body, "You little bitch! When I've had what I want from you I'll fucking kill you!" he grabbed the girl and stripped her lower have shoving something inside her mouth. Then flung her into the brick wall. _

_She could feel the lining of the bricks against her back, as he forced himself on her. That was it, that did it, the light inside of her eye's went out. Tears fell down her face, when she saw a red haired pair of siblings run past, the man made sure her mouth was covered. But all went threw her mind was 'Davis!' _

_After it was over the girl looked up at her attacker, she felt lifeless and broken, the man had gotten what he wanted but he didn't kill her, not yet, he said he was going to let her suffer longer until the time came, he said he would always be watching her. Gathering herself up holding her stomach, she made it threw the rain home crying. _

_Once there she locked herself up in her room, when her brother came in, he noticed his sisters shoes at the door and went knocking on the bedroom door, " Kari? When did you get home?" no answer, he opened the door to see Kari asleep in the dark room, he let out a sigh and smiled, she saw safe. Although he did not know what his younger sister was going threw. _

Kari looked out of the window from where she was sitting in school, her eye's was dull, her hair was tied up that was 2 weeks ago, the first week she had refused to leave her room, and only came out to eat or to take baths when she knew her brother and parents was asleep in bed.

Davis the friend who was looking for her with Tai had tried to talk to her when she came back to school but she always avoided him, as well as the other friends of their group. Kari's clothing had changed from wearing pink to mostly black, it fit her mood. She also knew HE was still out there watching from some where.

The lunch bell rang and Davis straight away sat down next to the teenage brunette, " Hey Kari! Lets go get something to eat and meet everyone else in the computer lab ok?" Kari's eye's looked to him, he noticed some sadness but most what he could see was hate, but hate for what? "No, leave me alone Davis." She stood up grabbing her shoulder bag and walked out of the classroom.

Davis walked into the computer lab where 3 others was sitting around on chairs, " hey Davis! I take it as Kari isn't coming again?" asked the young boy. Davis shook his head and sat on the spare chair, " no, she isn't, I think she's going threw that time of the month,"

The lavander haired girl sat back in her chair, " I don't know, I've noticed lately she keeps her distance from a lot of people, especially boys. I also heard she quit cheerleading" Davis spat out some of his juice that he was drinking. "Kari quit cheerleading? But I thought she loved doing that?" Yolie shrugged and leaned forward on her chair a little. " Maybe she was kidnapped by an evil digimon and replaced with a fake Kari?"

The blonde shook his head "No, I've probably known Kari the longest, she was fine when we all came back together from the digital world 2 weeks ago, once we left each other at the park she was fine, but then she was off school for a week sick. I heard from Tai that she locked herself in her room and he didn't see her until last week. Which was when she started acting cold."

Davis bit his thumb, " I just don't get it, well all know Kari keeps to herself because she doesn't want to hurt other people, but… what happened? What happened 2 weeks ago?"

Kari was sat on the roof of the school, she slid down her wrist pink gloves, the only thing she wore pink, and saw some small cut marks, taking out a small gloved bag, which held tampons, she took out a small blade " he destroyed my life… " with that she closed her eye's placing the blade to her skin and began dragging it along letting blood fill up and drop to the floor.

This was her escape from the pain…

This was her escape from her friends…

Kari had changed…

**Well that's it folks! For chapter 1! Will the others be able to find out what's wrong with Kari? **

**Chapter 1 done and dusted! **

**I do not own digimon! The creater does! **

**Curedream90 over and out! **


	2. Chapter 2

Rebellious Light

Recap-

_Kari was sat on the roof of the school, she slid down her wrist pink gloves, the only thing she wore pink, and saw some small cut marks, taking out a small gloved bag, which held tampons, she took out a small blade " he destroyed my life… " with that she closed her eye's placing the blade to her skin and began dragging it along letting blood fill up and drop to the floor. _

_This was her escape from the pain… _

_This was her escape from her friends… _

_Kari had changed… _

Chapter 2

Another week had passed, and Kari was still being distant to her friends, she even had arguments with Yolie and Tk!. At home things wasn't any better, when ever Tai would try to talk to her, she would tell him to shut up, leave her alone and then storm off to her bedroom and lock the door, for the past 3 weeks she also hadn't stepped foot into the digital world.

Which her partner on the other end was depressed and wanted to know what was wrong with her human partner.

A loud knock came at her bedroom door, "KARI GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE ITS DINNER TIME!" her brother shouted, she unplugged her ipod and stood up, she was wearing some baggy jeans and a light pink short sleeved hoodie, "whatever Tai" she went to the dining table where only two dinners was held, their parents had gone out of town for work.

She sat down at the table and began picking at the food, Tai sat down opposite her, "what's wrong Kari? Why are you acting so…" she looked to him "Bitchy? So what? I'm not allowed to go threw a change? I'm meant to stay the same weak helpless little girl?" he looked to her running his hand threw his large brown hair.

"Your meant to interact with friends, talk to me about stuff! Not seclude yourself in your room!" she took a bite out of the grilled sea bass on her plate, " so? Like I said I'm going threw a change, a girl is allowed privacy! Especially away from their brothers" she spoke in a I-don't-really-care tone, she took another bite out of her fish looking bored.

"Yeah well, this change is causing a lot of problems for us and your friends! Just go back to the normal Kari that we all know!" she slammed her chop sticks down on the table "You know what Tai! Screw you! I don't need you to tell me what to do or to dictate my life!" she stood up. "Kari Ichigo Kamiya! Get your butt back here and eat your food!"

She just turned around and stuck her middle finger up before going back to her room, slamming the door before locking it, making one of the picture frames on the table fall to the ground. Tai sat down with his head in his hands, he was flustered. He couldn't believe it! His young innocent little sister cursed at him! Something he never thought was possible!

The door bell rang, Tai stood up and walked over to the door to reveal Davis there, "hey Tai, I was told by the teacher to bring Kari's work home since she didn't come to school." Tai's eye's widened.

"she skipped school! She told me this morning she went!" Davis looked to him confused as Tai walked back to Kari's bedroom and knocked "Kari! Why did you skip school!"

"FUCK OFF TAI!" Even Davis had looked shocked, Tai growled and threw his coat on, "just leave her stuff on the table before you leave, I'm off for a walk."

With that Tai left the apartment. Leaving a stunned red haired boy in the hallway,

Kari laid with her back against the wall, looking down at her scared wrist, Tears glistened in her eye's, " I'm sorry Tai…" she whispered, she knew Tai had left the apartment, standing up she walked out of her bedroom, only to see Davis in the kitchen.

"Davis? What are you doing here?" she spoke, he had cleaned up the kitchen for them and placed the left over food in the fridge, "Well, the teacher asked me to bring over your school work, sorry I stopped by without any notice" he spoke as he washed a plate, giving a sigh she went over to the sink and picked up a towel.

" No it's fine, I do need to keep up to my school work" she spoke and began helping him with the dishes, Davis quickly glanced over to her, her facial expression wasn't like the other day, this time it was sad and he could see some hurt in her eye's. "Listen Kari, I may not be one of the best people you can talk to but remember if you need a friend I'm always here."

Letting out another sigh she nodded placing the plate away in the cupboard "Thanks Davis, I'll remember that but seriously I'm ok at the moment. Just going threw some stuff at the moment, girl stuff ya know?" he nodded as they finished the dishes together.

Kari made them some coffee and sat down on the sofa, " so you coming to school tomorrow?" he had noticed that Kari was sitting at the other end of the couch hugging her knees, as if she was afraid of someone attacking her. "Yeah, I am" silence indulged them until Kari spoke again, " hey Davis, think Tai will forgive me?" this caused the red haired spiky to look to the girl, " you mean with how he was pissed before going out of the door? I'm sure he'll forgive you, you're his little sister. He's just worried about you that's all."

For the first time in 3 weeks Kari cracked a small smile on her face "yeah maybe your right," She looked up at the time, it was still pretty early, leaning forward she picked up her school work off the table, " think you can help me with what I missed in school today?" Davis blinked a little bit and then nodded he was about to sit right next to her when she closed her eye's, " Just… don't sit too close ok?" he nodded in confusion before sitting around 10cm away from her.

Tai had walked to the park where he met up with his best and most trusted friend, Matt Ishida. Tai was pacing back and forward while Matt was sat on a swing " I really don't understand why she is doing this! It's like she was abducted by myotismon and a clone's come in her place!"

Matt gave out a questionable look, " Calm down Tai, you told me she said she's going threw some changes right? She's a teenage girl what do you expect?" he leaned back against the monkey swings placing his hands in the pockets of his black jacket.

" but she's Kari! The innocent girl that helped save ours and the digital world twice over! She's pure, and has never been like this!" Tai hit his head on a pole 3 times before giving up over his rant, " You… don't think that something happened to her 3 weeks ago when she apparently went missing for a few hours?" Tai asked, they both sat down on the swings. "I don't know man, I sure hope not. Although it would explain her recent actions, listen Tai, you need to calm down and just wait until she is ready to talk to you ok?"

Tai nodded and ran a hand threw his bushy brown hair, "Alright dude, thanks. I'm gonna go home and apologise to her catch ya at school tomorrow!" he waved and began running off back into the direction of his home.

Matt just shook his head and smiled, until he noticed a figure behind a tree, curious he began to follow the figure.

After about 10 minutes the figure had disappeared, but when Matt looked he noticed something, a white envolope, he was about to leave it until something caught his attention, picking it up and looking threw the first thing he saw made his face pale.

Tai opened the door to the Kamiya residence, to see Davis placing his shoes on, he was about to ask why he was still there until Davis placed a finger to his lips shhh the boy, " Kari's asleep," he took off his shoes and walked Tai into the living room, where Kari was indeed asleep, her head propped against a pillow and a light blue blanket wrapped up to her shoulders.

Tai couldn't help but smile, she looked like she was an innocent child again, " Tai, don't try and place her in her bedroom ok?" Tai looked to the red head confused, "why?"

"I tried that around 15 minutes ago, but she began trembling and even though in her sleep, she can punch hard.." he rubbed his head trying to hold back a small laugh.

"Thanks man, at least you was able to get her out of that room, I appreciate that, did she say anything to you?" Davis shook his head, " only that she's sorry, she's worried that your upset with her. We got halfway threw her classwork before she fell asleep. I've put her books away in her room. An cleaned up for you both, I have to go now my sisters probably wondering where I am." Davis spoke as he went back into the hallway putting his shoes on.

Tai followed him rubbing the back of his neck, " again, thanks Davis, could… you watch out for her at school tomorrow?" Davis nodded "Of course man, I got to go see you later Tai" with that Davis left the apartment with a grin on his face. Tai couldn't help but smile wondering what the boy was thinking. He walked back into the living room, back to where his sleeping sister was.

'_just what happened to you Kari' _

**Well that's it folks! For chapter 2 what did Matt find? Will Kari speak to her brother? What will happen in school the next day? **

**Chapter 2 sorted! Sorry its not really intresting yet! But I promise you it will be**

**I do not own digimon! The creater does! **

**Curedream90 over and out! **


	3. Chapter 3

Rebellious Light

Recap-

_Tai followed him rubbing the back of his neck, " again, thanks Davis, could… you watch out for her at school tomorrow?" Davis nodded "Of course man, I got to go see you later Tai" with that Davis left the apartment with a grin on his face. Tai couldn't help but smile wondering what the boy was thinking. He walked back into the living room, back to where his sleeping sister was. _

'_just what happened to you Kari' _

Chapter 3

The next morning came bright and early for our young brunette, when waking up she noticed the blanket wrapped around her, giving out a small smile she couldn't help but remember on how kind Davis was the night before. Standing up from her sofa, she tided up the living room before heading off to the bathroom for a quick shower that morning.

Tai walked out of his bedroom and noticed the shower was running, that meant Kari was awake, he walked over to the kitchen and began making breakfast that morning.

15 minutes later Kari left from the bathroom wearing some grey skinny jeans, along with a slim tight black t-shirt. A towel also wrapped around her neck she smelt the food. Walking into the kitchen she saw Tai placing plates onto the table. "morning Tai" she spoke with a little sorrow in her voice. This caused the older boy to look up and to her. "Morning Kari, come you didn[t really eat all your food last night, eat this and finish getting ready for school ok? I heard from Davis your getting a new teacher today"

Raising an eye brow, Kari was confused, Davis never told her about that, but she had been really tired last night after studying. "Tai, could I loan a little extra cash of you this morning for lunch? Id kinda like to get Davis something for helping me last night." Tai couldn't help but smile and pulled out a few extra bills handing them to his younger sister.

"So your finally being charmed by Davis? TK not your lover boy anymore?" Kari couldn't help but choke on her juice. She let out a few coughs before looking to her brother, " You must be joking! Who ever said I liked TK that way AN! I do not have feelings for Davis like that! I just want to repay the kindness he showed me last night." Tai leaned forward on the table resting his chin on his hands. "Mhm alright anyway finish up your dinner. Davis placed your school things in your room before leaving last night. We don't want you to be late ok?"

Karis eyes widened, Davis had been in her room? Quickly finishing her food faster than anyone had seen, she ran into her bedroom over to her desk draw. Once opening it up she noticed that a silver blade was still resting in its hiding place. Reaching down into the wooden desk closing her eyes "ill take it with me, I don't know how ill be today. I have a bad feeling about something" she whispered while tucking the blade away safe in her tampon case.

After gathering all her school things Kari left the apartment, the bad feeling in her stomach never left her. It just made her more nervous, placing on her pink fingerless bike gloves she continued on foreward to school.

**AT SCHOOL**

Davis and TK Entered the classroom to see Kari sitting at her desk over by the window listening to her pink ipod Nano. Davis went over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Which caused the young girl to jump.

Taking out her earphones she gave Davis a cold hard glare, "Don't scare me like that again Davis!" the red haired boy sat on the desk next to hers, " sorry Kari, I was just surprised to actually see you in school today." TK was stood beside him. Kari just looked away, "Yeah well I did promise id turn up and… thanks for helping me last night."

TK Blinked a little looking at the two, "You helped Kari last night? What exactly was you two doing?" he spoke, jealousy hinted in his voice, also a little anger which caused the young girl to suddenly grab onto Davis jeans. Davis looked down and noticed her hand was trembling a little bit. "Nothing TK I just went over a few things about yesterdays lessons with Kari, chill out."

He looked to Kari and gave a small smile, as TK Backed off a little bit, "Alright sorry how are you feeling today Kari?" he sat down in his seat next to Davis, as she took her grip away from Davis jeans. "Alright better than I was like I said to you all I was going threw some changes. Sorry if I made any of you angry" TK Just gave off one of his charming smiles. "Don't worry about it ok? Everyone needs to vent of their anger at some point in life. Just remember you have us your friends with you ok?" Kari nodded and gave a small smile to them just as the bell rang.

Davis sat down in his seat next to Kari, as the door slid open. The school principle walked into the room, "Good morning class, as mentioned yesterday you will be getting a new teacher while Mrs. Yukari is on maternity leave. Please show him respect and kindness like you showed Mrs. Yukari in her absence, now please let me introduce you to your new teacher."

Just then a short blonde haired man walked into the room, he was dressed in a black suit, with a blue undershirt, the mans green eyes stood out brightly. He looked around the classroom and smiled, before bowing, "Good morning students, im Sho pleased to make your aquatence I hope all of us can get along for the rest of this term."

Karis eyes widened as she suddenly reached out and grabbed Davis hand under the desk, this caused the red haired leader to become confused, he turned his attention from Sho to Kari, what he saw was pure fear in her eyes. An that made the young boy even more confused, why would the child of light be scared of their homeroom teacher?

He looked back to Sho and noticed that the teacher was glaring eyes with Kari before turning his attention back to the rest of the class, shrugging it off he would have to ask Kari about it later. "Alright then class, I have other business to attend to, so ill leave Sho in your care ok?" with that the principle left the classroom.

Sho moved behind the desk placing his briefcase onto the counter. "alright class, your homeroom teacher left me a few notes on what you are to study today. Turn your attention to page 55 inside your English textbooks and re-summarize on the chapter before moving on."

Everyone opened up their English textbooks and class began.

**2 hours later**

Lunch bell rang, and the students in Karis class began standing up "Alright lunch! Kari what shall we have today my treat!" Davis spoke up pumping his fist up into the air, the young girl of light looked down nervously, "Well… um.. Can it be my treat? you did help me last night after all.." just before the new teacher could stop them, Kari grabbed her bag and dragged the poor boys out of the classroom.

One the way down to the lunch room, they met up with 2 other children, "Yolie! Cody! Awesome we call all sit together and you can watch me break my record!" Davis spoke as they sat down, "Davis as much as we would love to id rather have my appitate to eat my own food. " spoke the lavander haired girl. Which then turned her attention to Kari, "Glad to have you back, Kari"

Davis groaned as he shoved a burger into his mouth, "Yeah, im sorry guys I hadn't been much of a friend lately." the brunette spoke, shaking their heads "Don't worry about it Kari I go threw them phases all the time. Maybe a trip to the digital world after school will cheer you up! I know a little white kitten whos been dying to see you lately/" Yolie answered the girl.

Kari nodded, she could do with a day in the Digital world to just forget this nightmare, just as she was about to take a bit out of her own burger though, she saw him! Across the dining hall talking to one of the teachers, her heart began to race a little. Why was he here? Why was he posing as her homeroom teacher? Was he here to finish his job off from 3 weeks ago? Either way, she had to be careful, she couldn't let these people find out why she had been cold to them for so long

After eating, they all paid a visit to the computer lab, where they talked to the digimon over the computer for a little while before the bell rang. Saying their goodbyes and that they will see them after school. They left the classroom.

Kari sat back down at her desk, and looked out of the window again, her eyes hardened, she was not going to let this man win she would be come stronger. She had to fight this inner demon on her own.

Again class went by fast, each time the young girl began taking notes she could feel his cold green eyed stares on her.

She looked up at the clock, 5 minutes before school broke out, "Alright class im going to let you all go early, as a first day present, but Miss. Kamiya is it? Could I have a word with you before you go?" THat was it, her heart dropped as she looked up and saw his eyes staring at her yet again. She looked to Davis and he nodded, " we will wait in the computer room for you ok?"

She wanted to voice out to them, for them not to leave her here with this monster but simply nodded as everyone left the classroom. Kari just stood up packing her bag, not looking at the teacher. Once Sho knew all the students had left the classroom he walkd over to her desk, and grabbed the girl by her arms.

" let me go, why are you here?" was the first words out of her mouth, he grinned as she struggled against his grip. "Don't struggle, you know on how it gets me excited, but enough of that, ive allowed you to live this long havent I?" she looked to him and widened, was he going to finish her off right here?

"Now now, don't look at me like that, im just here to clearly observe you for a while, and to make sure you don't tell anyone about this. Also…" he took out a small red pocket knife. "I want them pictures back! Where are they?" Kari looked to him confused. "what pictures! Let me go you creep!" he forced her back against the wall. "The pictures I took of you that day 3 weeks ago! Do you know what will happen if the police catches eyes on them!"

Kari widened, when did he take pictures? Wait he lost them? "What the hell! Its not my fault you lost them! Let me fucking go!" he placed the blage up against her neck, holding it tightly a little, drawing some blood.

" Now you listen to me! I saw someone you hang around with pick them up! He was a blonde! Now get them back otherwise I wont kill you first it will be that kid who sits next to you what was his name? oh yes Davis!" Karis eyes widened "you wont touch him!"

He let her go but his face was anger "Then get them pictures back! Hes a blonde boy that talks to your brother a lot!" her eyes widened, he was stalking her and her friends! Gritting her teeth, she kicked him in the crown jewels and made a mad dash out of the classroom Sho was about to go after her until he noticed that a few people was in the hallway talking. Gritting his teeth he knew he would see his prey in class again tomorrow.

Kari made it to the computer room she had some how managed to tie a scarf around her neck so no one noticed the blood, once opening the door shaking she saw her friends. They was all safe, "Kari you made it! Man did you sprint here?" spoke Davis first. Her eyes softened, they didn't know anything that's going on.

"Im just excited to get to the digital world Davis, lets go! I want to see Gatomon" she spoke walking over standing next to him. Yolie stood up from her seat, "alright lets go to the digital world! DIGI PORT OPEN!" with that a white light wrapped around the 5 kids inside the classroom and dragged them into the computer.

Outside the classroom, Sho smirked, "oh, this has gotten very intresting, my little Jerry."

**Well that's it folks! For chapter 3 Whats going to happen now that the man that haunts Kari is her homeroom Teacher? Davis is starting to suspect something? Will he figure it out? **

**Chapter 3 sorted! Sorry its not really intresting yet! But I promise you it will be**

**I do not own digimon! The creater does! **

**Curedream90 over and out! **


	4. Chapter 4

Rebellious Light

Recap-

"_Im just excited to get to the digital world Davis, lets go! I want to see Gatomon" she spoke walking over standing next to him. Yolie stood up from her seat, "alright lets go to the digital world! DIGI PORT OPEN!" with that a white light wrapped around the 5 kids inside the classroom and dragged them into the computer. _

_Outside the classroom, Sho smirked, "oh, this has gotten very intresting, my little Jerry." _

Chapter 4

Opening up her crimson red eyes Kari looked around, everything felt so fresh and soft around her, the wind blew letting a few strands of her hair flicker. A small smile broke out on her face looking around. Everything was so beautiful the way she remembered it before the horror in her life began.

"Well Kari, lets go meet up with the Digimon!" Spoke TK as he reached out placing a hand on her shoulder. She quickly advanced forward to get out of Tks grip. Which confused him, "Kari?" she just turned around and gave him a smile. "Sorry TK was just a little startled been a while since ive come along with you guys. Are we meeting up with ken also?" TK nodded as they began walking.

"Yeah he said us he would be at primary village" spoke the blonde.

Threw the short walk, TK tried to walk beside Kari but she would always either go walk with Davis or Yolie, which got him even more confused. _why is she avoiding me? _was all that went threw our child of hopes mind.

Soon enough they reached primary village, where a deep purple haired teenager stood holding a insect like digimon. "KEN! Were over here!" shouted their fearless leader Davis. Ken turned around and smiled, he smiled even brighter seeing Kari there. "Hey everyone, Kari welcome back" Kari nodded as a white cat went tackling her down to the ground. "whoa hey there Gatomon, I missed you!" The cat snuggled up in her arms. "I missed you too Kari! Why havent you been coming?!"

Kari just petted the digimon on the head, " I had some stuff I needed to do back in the real world, im sorry for not coming to see you! I missed you Gatomon." all the kids smiled seeing the reunion between the two. As they say, a bond between human and digimon is strong. Gatomon looked Kari over, she seemed different, her eyes also hardened at some red dried up liquid on the girls scarf. "Kari is your neck ok?"

Kari froze for a second, and then looked down to the digimon, "im fine, in any case what are we going to do today? Im kind of out the loop since being away for almost a month!" everyone smiled apart from Gatmon and Davis, once the small cat had mentioned Karis neck, he also noticed a small trail of blood on her scarf. He knew she wasn't wearing it in class so why was she now? What happened when they left her in that classroom with their new homeroom teacher.

"were helping re-decorate some of the nursery for the baby digimon." Kari smiled, she loved primary village, it was one of her most favourite places in the dig world to visit. "Sounds great! Pass me some paint and a brush and I'll get right on it!" she held a large smile on her face but only a few saw threw it being fake.

Yolie handed Kari a bucket of baby blue paint and a hand brush, "alright you and TK Can handle that play house over there ok Kari?" she winked to her as if to hint to have alone time with TK. Kari took a deep breath, after blinking nodding. Sure? Spend time with TK who looks like the person she fears.

They all soon got to work on Painting primary village, while the digimon played with the in-training digimon. There was laughter, jokes, coming from all directions apart from where the two supposedly best friends stood. Kari had popped in her Ipod, as she painted the lower half of the house. Being her request since she felt a little insecure.

"So Kari, were all gonna go catch a movie on Sunday, if your not doing anything… want to join us?" TK asked, she looked deep in thought, holding the tip of the paintbrush against her chin. "I… I don't know TK, I still feel bad about ditching you all for 3 weeks." TK just shrugged and came down from the ladders he used to reach top of the house.

"Don't worry about it ok? Were not goin to hold it against you, it's just something that happened. Were friends remember?" he spoke, and knelt down to her, he held his hand out, which she just stared. " Kari?" She snapped out of the daze and looked up seeing TK's face intches away from hers, panic struck threw her body as she jumped up.

"S…sorry TK, um… thirsty! I'm really thirsty I'll be back in a moment!" turning on her heels she ran off heading down to the riverbank. Leaving TK standing there stunned, "Did I say something wrong?"

Davis looked over hearing what TK said, "Hey where'd Kari go?", Taking off his hat, TK ran a hand threw his blonde hair, "Gone for a drink, said she was thirsty. I tried inviting her out with us on Sunday.." Davis placed down his paint roller and began heading off in the direction of the riverbank.

"Where you going Davis?" asked his little blue friend, "I'm kinda thirsty too, I'll bring you guys back something to drink." with that he headed down the same route as Kari.

It didn't take long for Davis to get down to the riverbank, with him playing soccer, running at a fast pace came natural to him. Looking around the green scenery he spotted a vending machine but didn't spot his dream girl anywhere in sight. "that's strange, TK said she was coming down here where could she be?"

Heading down the path further, coming close to the smooth river flowing. He scratched the back of his head. "I guess she must have headed back alrea-" he was suddenly cut off when he heard sharp ragged breaths coming from underneath the bridge, walking over closer to it, he saw a glimps of Kari's pink converse.

She was curled up, with her knees to her chest, and head resting on them, slowly he walked up not wanting to scare the girl, "Kari?" quickly shooting her head up she turned to the right seeing Davis with a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?" giving a quick nod as a yes, she then looked forward to the wall, " Are you sure? You look a little pale" he knelt down next to her, taking off his glove.

He was about to place his hand on her forehead when she shrunk back a little bit, "DON'T! touch me.." snapped out of her small mouth, taken back Davis placed his glove back on and just sat next to her, remembering to keep his distance a little. "I'm sorry Davis, I didn't mean to snap, I guess I'm still going threw a few things at the moment. don't… take it personally.."

Davis looked to her, she was trembling a little bit, so he took off his jacket and threw it around her shoulders, which she looked at him confused, "your cold right? As much as I'd love to wait on you hand and foot when your sick, I think Tai would kill me for allowing you to be sick in the first place."

He leaned his head back against the wall, " its flustrating you know, I can see that your afraid of something, but your too kind and selfless to allow anyone to help you. I like that about you, but I hate it sometimes. I want to protect you Kari." she shrunk back into her little rock like state, letting out a small whimper, "I'm sorry Davis, I just don't see the point in bringing people into my problems. Not when, they could get hurt by me."

He turned his head towards her giving off one of his signature grins, " Don't be silly, you couldn't hurt anyone even if you wanted to." he stood up and stretched popping his chest, then held his hand out, "Come on, how about we get them drinks and head back? If you want we can call it a day here and head home" That placed a small smile on the girls face, she reached out allowed him to help her up.

It was strange, when she held his hand, she felt safe, but she didn't know why. They went and grabbed 12 drinks of juice from the vending machine then headed back to everyone.

Once getting back, Everyone took a drink, " Listen up guys, I promised Tai I'd get Kari home early tonight, so were going to head out before you all" spoke the goggle head leader, which confused everyone, " since when did Tai give you responsibility like that?" asked Yolie, pushing her glasses up onto her nose. Davis just grinned, " since I'm the only one best suited for Kari"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh, he looked around at them, " What?" Ken placed a hand onto his best friends shoulder, " you just never give up do you Davis?" Davis shook his head, "Because that's the Motomiya way!"

Giving off another round of laughter, Kari, Davis, Veemon and Gatomon headed back to the real world.

**Ishida residence **

Matt was sat at his desk tuning up his guitar, while his mind was wandering back to the envelope he found back at the park the night before. His eye's hardened, he needed to tell Tai about it, or at least talk to the brunette himself before going any further with what he had in front of him.

"this explains a lot of Kari's behaviour for the past couple of weeks, Even the girls couldn't get her to go shopping! And they love doing that…" placing his thumb in his mouth and chewing it a little bit, out of habit when he's trying to brainstorm.

" I'll need to get her alone, when Tai or Davis isn't around… but when?" he looked to the calander, Tai had a soccer game on Saturday, which Davis would be going to as well since their on the same team. Perfect! Quickly grabbing his D-terminal he sent out a message to the child of light.

' _Kari_

_There's something important I need to talk to you about, I'll stop by at the apartment on Saturday at 10am _

_Matt' _

**Well that's it folks! For chapter 4 Kari and Davis seem to be getting closer together! I never thought he would be a right gentleman up until now! Awww **

**Will Matt talk with Kari on Saturday? Will Tai and Davis find out also? **

**Will Sho interfere?**

**I do not own digimon! The creater does! **

**Curedream90 over and out! **


End file.
